


Ice On Fire

by puss_nd_boots



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Deepthroating, Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki has only a short time to impress Aoi before their careers both explode again – so he decides to do it with homemade ice cream and chocolate fondue. Aoi takes this as an opportunity to prove there’s more than one way to have dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Temperature Play square of my Season of Kink card, and my Happy Birthday Kazuki fic!

It was pretty rare that Aoi and Kazuki got any time when the status of both of them could be described as “between things.”

Aoi was finishing a tour. Kazuki was in the run-up to his album release (and a subsequent tour of his own). Which meant that they’d have a precious couple of weeks where they could see each other before things got crazy again.

That time gap, Kazuki knew, was very small. He had to make an impression, and he had to make it quick. He needed to make sure that Aoi still had him on his mind once they were forced to go their separate ways, once their careers took them in opposite directions – again.

He knew he was going to have to do something special, and ideas were churning in his head about just what that was.

* * *

“What’s all that?” Byou asked him when he walked into a band meeting carrying two huge canvas bags, which he proceeded to set down behind his “Leader-san” chair – the big one at the end of the table.

“Just a couple of things I borrowed from a friend,” Kazuki said. “His place was on the way here.”

“They look like pretty big things.” Jin peeked behind Kazuki into the bags. “What did you do, borrow half his kitchen?”

“Nope,” Kazuki said. “Just his ice cream maker and fondue pot.”

“Fon-what?” Jin walked up to the bags and just about stuck his face in them, now more curious than ever.

“It’s French,” Kazuki said. “My friend travels a lot. It’s kind of like hot pot, except you heat chocolate in it and dip fruit in it on a skewer.”

“And who are you making all these desserts for?” Jin went back to his seat.

“As if we had to ask?” Byou added.

“It’s for Aoi, of course,” Kazuki said. “I’m going to make him a nice dinner and then this stuff for dessert.”

“In hopes that you’ll be dessert?” said Byou.

“It’s not like that!” Kazuki said.

“Sure it is,” said Jin. “Why else drag around all that stuff?”

Rui raised his hand. “Maybe Kazuki’s right.. Maybe he just wants to make a nice dessert for Aoi – to celebrate the end of his tour.”

“Thank you,” Kazuki said.

“And if sex happens?” said Rui. “It’s a bonus!”

Kazuki sighed and put his face in his hands. Couldn’t the others see that he had bigger and better intensions than getting laid? That he really did have feelings for Aoi?

Of course, if the getting laid part did happen . . . he wouldn’t exactly mind it.

* * *

He put the two bags in his apartment and went out to the supermarket to get what he needed. Noodles and vegetables and dashi for the dinner, semi-sweet chocolate, fruits and a big carton of cream. He debated whether to make green tea ice cream or cherry vanilla before deciding on red bean, grabbing a big can of the appropriate paste.

Kazuki was humming to himself while heading for the checkout. All he needed to do was invite Aoi over . . .

He pulled out his phone while in line to text him. “Come over tonight around 6,” he said.

There was no reply at first. Kazuki frowned, starting at the phone, wondering if the message didn’t go through. The line seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace, so he had plenty of time to stare at the screen. And stare.

Finally, an answer came back. “Why?”

“I’m making you dinner. Including nice desserts.”

Another pause. Kazuki began putting his groceries on the conveyer belt. He was almost done when his phone pinged again. “I’m tired,” it read.

“Just for a little while?” Kazuki replied. Because a little while is all we have, he thought. Before we know it, you’ll be on the road, and I’ll be on the road, and we’ll be lucky if our paths criss-cross somewhere for a few hours.

As much as he loved his life, loved being a musician . . . there were some things he definitely didn’t love.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Aoi replied.

“I just want you to have a nice dinner, that’s all,” Kazuki typed. The cashier was finishing with his groceries; he paid her and bowed. As he left the store, bag in tow, his phone pinged again.

“Fine,” Aoi typed. “Dinner, that’s all. I told you I’m tired.”

“You won’t regret it,” Kazuki typed back.

He had extra spring in his step as he headed for home. His task now was to make sure Aoi fully appreciated what he had done – and, just maybe, stayed for more than dinner. (But this really was about his emotions. The sex would be just a bonus).

It was a challenge he was up to.

* * *

Cooking was something Kazuki had only learned recently. When he and Byou were living together, during SCREW’s “starving artists” days, they were the kings of the cheap conbini noodle bowl.

His bandmates repeatedly teased him about “being domesticated.” Occasionally, he’d even been called a housewife.

Let them say what they wanted. He was proud of how far he’d come with all things culinary.

Tonight, the kitchen was a tribute to his newly-acquired talents. The ice cream maker was humming away, the fondue pot was heating up in preparation for the chocolate, and the pot of dinner was bubbling nicely, filling the apartment with savory aromas. Aoi couldn’t help but be impressed . . .

The buzzer rang, indicating Aoi’s presence downstairs. Kazuki buzzed him in, opening the apartment door so Aoi could come right inside.

Aoi did just that, all right. He walked in the door, took off his shoes, stepped into the living room and collapsed face-first on the couch – all without a word.

“Aoi?” Kazuki said. “Aoi, are you okay?”

Aoi raised his head, slowly, opening one eye. “Nice couch,” he said. “Always liked it. Very restful.”

“You scared me!” Kazuki said. “I thought you’d passed out!”

“Told you I was tired,” Aoi mumbled.

“Well, you’ll like what I have for you,” Kazuki said, bringing out the pot and putting it in the middle of the table. He went back to the kitchen to get bowls and chopsticks, back again to bring out two bottles of beer.

Aoi sat up a bit at the sound of the bottle hitting the table. “Beer,” he said. “Good.”

“I have food for . . .” Kazuki said – as Aoi opened the bottle and downed half of it in one gulp.

“Got more of this?”

“Of course.” Kazuki went to the fridge. “But I have noodles for you, too.”

“Since when did you learn to cook, anyway?” Aoi said as Kazuki passed him the second bottle.

“Oh, I picked it up over time,” Kazuki said. “You can’t eat combini noodle bowls forever, you know?”

“You can if you’re hungry enough.” Aoi was starting to sound a little more like himself. Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was the smell of the noodles. Maybe it was both, and Kazuki should work on making a beer noodle recipe.

“But isn’t it better if you know what’s in it?” Kazuki said. “What you’re putting in your body?”

“I’m a seme. I’m not the one who gets things put in his body.”

“Aoi!” Kazuki said. “You know what I mean.”

“You’re the one who thinks about what gets put in your body.” Aoi picked up his bowl, and started to eat.

“Well, don’t you?” said Kazuki.

“Think about what to put in your body?” said Aoi. “Of course I do. Why do you think I always have lube in my pocket?”

“Aoi!” Kazuki said. “I’m talking about food!”

“Well, I guess that’s good to put in your body, too.” He busied himself with his chopsticks again. With every bite, it seemed like he gained more and more energy. It was like seeing a balloon fill with air. “You’ve gotten good at this. Cooking, I mean.”

“I made ice cream!” Kazuki said, brightly.

“No shit,” Aoi replied. He was eating faster now. It was as if eating . . . was giving him the strength to eat. “Really?”

“Red bean ice cream and chocolate fondue,” Kazuki said. “They’re in the kitchen.”

“Fuck, making ice cream?” Aoi scooped some more noodles out of the pot and into the bowl. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” said Kazuki. “Because . . . we don’t get to spend all that much time together, and I want to make the most of it.”

“We could just go to a bar like we always do,” Aoi said.

“You said you were too tired for that,” Kazuki noted.

“Well, I’m not now,” Aoi said. “But I want that ice cream.”

“It’s coming right up!” Kazuki rushed into the kitchen and started getting the dual desserts ready. Semi-sweet chocolate in the fondue pot, the plate of cut-up fruit, bowls for the ice cream . . .

He remembered his bandmates teasing him about being “domestic.” Okay, so maybe he’d picked up a few skills in that department. But it was all for a good cause, right? He knew how to feed himself now – and Aoi.

(Besides, it wasn’t as if he was just domestic now, right? He could still drink his bandmates under the table).

He brought out the fondue first, the fragrant steam wafting from the pot and filling the room. “You put the pieces of fruit on these skewers and dip them in the melted chocolate,” he said.

“Whoever invented this?” said Aoi, picking up a chunk of banana and spearing it.

“The French,” Kazuki replied.

“Okay, I’ll forgive them for the overpriced drinks in Paris, then.” He dipped the fruit and started eating it. “This is REALLY good.”

Kazuki beamed. His ideas were working. Aoi was loving everything. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

“You need to have the ice cream now!” he said, brightly, going back in the kitchen. He scooped out two dishes and brought them into the living room. “Here you go!”

“I still can’t believe you did this.” Aoi took a spoonful and swallowed it. “And it’s damn good.”

“There’s more where that came from,” Kazuki said.

“Damn, I’m a lucky guy,” Aoi said, holding a piece of chocolate-covered fruit in one hand and a spoon of ice cream in the other.

“Really?” Kazuki beamed. Was he finally going to hear those three little words he’d waited so long for?

“Yes. How many guys are having two desserts like this tonight?”

Kazuki sighed. Same as it ever was. Better luck next time, he told himself.

* * *

They’d eaten their share of fruit and ice cream and were just relaxing with fresh beers. Aoi definitely seemed a lot more energetic than he’d been before. The balloon was fully inflated.

“That was one hell of a dinner,” Aoi said. “Especially dessert.”

“Next time I’ll skip the noodles and just make the ice cream and fondue,” said Kazuki. He was quite full, true – but it was a good kind of full. He really did feel content right now – despite the lack of three little words. Again.

“So . . . do I get more dessert?”

Kazuki looked baffled. “More? But you ate so much of . . .”

“Not that kind of dessert.” Aoi said. “The other kind.”

“Oh!” Well, he should have picked up on that – especially since it was one of his goals for the evening. “Of course.”

He leaned over for a kiss, and Aoi pulled him in right away, their lips opening softly, tongues pushing toward each other. Kazuki raised a hand, grasping the back of Aoi’s head, holding onto him possessively.

In these moments, at least, Aoi was a hundred percent his.

Aoi eased away. “Of course . . . it could still involve the kind of dessert we just ate if you want it to.”

“How?”

“Maybe if you get undressed, I’ll show you.”

“Only if you do it, too.”

“You have a deal.”

Kazuki jumped up from the couch and wasted no time shedding his clothes, lying down on his back on the couch once he was naked. “I held up my end of the bargain,” he said. “Now, are you going to hold up yours?”

“Already have.” Aoi knelt on the floor in front of Kazuki, completely naked as the day he was born and looking like sin itself. Kazuki could only suck in his breath. No matter how many times he saw the man, that didn’t make him any less beautiful.

“How’d you . . .” Kazuki was going to say “get undressed so fast,” but the rest of the words were swallowed up by Aoi’s lips, which pressed against his in a firm, passionate kiss. Kazuki raised his head to kiss back, pushing his tongue toward Aoi’s, feeling his heart pounding fast and hard.

Aoi eased away. “I’m a man of many talents, you know.” He emphasized this by dragging his tongue rapidly down his lover’s neck, and Kazuki moaned. “I have that one, for instance.”

“And what about the desserts?” Kazuki said, breathlessly.

“Mmm?” Aoi seemed more interested in licking his way down Kazuki’s chest, not stopping until he found a nipple. His lips closed around it, and as he sucked, Kazuki let out a moan.

“Des . . . desserts . . .” Kazuki murmured as Aoi’s tongue began to slide over and over the erect bud, making him shudder with delight

Aoi raised his head. “Oh . . . that.” He got up, saying, “Be right back.” Taking his ice cream bowl, he headed into the kitchen, and came back with the bowl full again.

He took a spoonful of the ice cream and suddenly dropped it onto the nipple he’d just been sucking. The cold hit the sensitive flesh that had just been warmed by Aoi’s mouth with a tremendous impact, a sudden shock passing through Kazuki’s body – and not in an unpleasant way.

“See?” Aoi said. “There’s more than one way to eat ice cream.” He bent over to lick up the frozen treat – and his hot tongue moved over the same areas that had just been flash-frozen, for want of a better word – making Kazuki arch forward, grabbing at the back of Aoi’s head.

Aoi got another spoonful, dropping it on Kazuki’s stomach this time. It ran down the flesh, melting slowly, leaving a sticky trail as the coldness slipped along his skin . . . which Aoi was all too willing to relieve, his tongue lapping everything up as he moved his way down, and down, and . . .

He stopped just above Kazuki’s cock. “Now, what should I do when I’m down here?” Aoi kissed the skin just above the dark hair that surrounded the hardness. “I could just do nothing, you know . . .”

“Aoi!” Kazuki began to writhe again.

“Or I could decide that it’s really not worth doing anything special, it’s business as usual.” He kissed the flesh again. “But then again, I have a gorgeous guy here, and all these desserts . . .”

“Please!” Kazuki was raising his hips, pushing himself toward Aoi’s mouth, his hands, whatever he wanted to use, just as long as he used SOMETHING . . .

“And I could always do this, you know.” He went for the bowl of ice cream again, scooped up a spoonful and tipped it, so the cold concoction landed right on Kazuki’s erection.

If the last one was a shockwave, this was like some sort of megaton blast. The cold seemed to shoot through every part of his body, like he was turning to ice from the inside out. And the tingles, the tiny ice arrows of sensation that ran through his veins, growing more intense as the ice cream slid down Kazuki’s erection, were enough to drive one deliciously mad.

Then, there was Aoi’s hot tongue, pressing to the areas that had just been frozen, licking slowly, the heat seeming to clash with the cold, sending a new wave of feeling through him, this one burning like liquid fire.

He took another spoonful, touched it quickly to the side of Kazuki’s hardness, then pulled it away and licked it off. He repeated it at another spot on the opposite side of his cock then he started on, then again at another spot.

“You make a delicious dessert,” Aoi murmured. “You’re the best thing I’ve eaten all evening.” He licked bottom to top again, then down, then up . . .

“Aoi,” Kazuki murmured. “I need you so much . . .” His tongue seemed to bring twice the sensations as normal with every lick – the earlier contrast in temperatures left him hypersensitive. Kazuki felt a little like he was a virgin – experiencing these sensations for the first time.

Aoi got another spoonful of the ice cream – but then, reached for something else. He seemed to be leaning over, blowing on something. “Now, are you ready for what comes next?” he asked Kazuki.

“That depends on what it is,” Kazuki said.

“Oh, you’re not going to object to this.” Aoi tipped the spoon again, and Kazuki cried out as the biggest blob of ice cream yet connected directly with the head of his erection, so much cold, so much delicious cold . . .

And then, before he got a chance to fully process it, Aoi brought up his other hand and poured a spoonful of the chocolate sauce – cooled just enough that it wouldn’t burn him – right on the spot where the ice cream had just landed.

The cold shock was replaced with hot shock. It blasted through Kazuki like a rocket, the sensations clashing and amplifying, pulses of pleasure that was near pain racing through his body to the point where he nearly screamed. His whole body writhed on the couch as he panted.

“Oh . . .” he cried out. “Oh, fuck . . .”

And wouldn’t you know it, Aoi just went right ahead and did the same thing again, the cold ice cream falling on Kazuki’s sensitive flesh, melting, running slowly along his cock, stroking him with ice . . . followed immediately by the blast of heat, the chocolate liquid pouring over what had been cold, turning Kazuki into a big ice cream sundae.

“It would be a shame not to eat all this, wouldn’t it?” Aoi said. He bent over, and then he was wrapping his lips around the head, sliding down, sucking, devouring ice cream and chocolate as he went.

It was more intense than any oral he’d ever gotten from Aoi, the heightened nerve endings picking up every little sensation – every slide of his lips over hardened flesh, every flick of his tongue here and there, every suck that sent fire and chills from his cock to the furthest reaches of his body.

“Suck,” Kazuki moaned. “Keep doing it, please . . .”

Aoi was in full-out blow job mode now, sucking hard and bobbing his head, moving Kazuki in and out rapidly, his fingers clasping the base of his lover’s cock, stroking in time to his sucking – and Kazuki was raising his hips, thrusting into Aoi’s mouth.

It wasn’t going to be long now. Not at all. If Aoi kept it up like this . . . and oh God, he was getting more intense, sucking hard with his full mouth, brushing his tongue along the tip on the outstrokes . . .

He moved down deep and fast and hard, taking Kazuki in as far as he could, and Kazuki suddenly lost control, the pleasure exploding in him like an icy volcano as he cried out, loudly. It was long, and intense, and incredibly beautiful.

Almost as soon as it was over, Kazuki was on his knees on the floor, ready to return the favor. He began to kiss along Aoi’s cock, loving the way it felt against his lips, the familiar sensation of the textures that were uniquely his – the patterns of veins, the spots that weren’t quite smooth, the way it curved . . .

He shifted his position a little, so he was coming down on it from above. He wrapped his lips around the head, swirled his tongue around it, and then began to move down, taking it deep, deeper . . . maybe it was because he was so relaxed from such a spectacular orgasm, but he was getting him in further than he ever had before.

“Fuck,” Aoi gasped. “Are you deep-throating me?”

Well, that wasn’t Kazuki’s intention, it just happened to work out that way. And he kept at it, pulling back, flicking his tongue over the head like Aoi had done to him, then moving down, and down, and down. He paused as long as he could, just sucking with his whole mouth, listening to Aoi moan.

He began to move faster, humming around Aoi’s cock as he did, sending vibrations running through him, reaching down to stroke the base like Aoi had done to him.

A well-timed sweep of the tongue on an outstroke was Aoi’s undoing. He let out a yell, and Kazuki pulled back so he could take it in the face, some of the come running down on his chest and mixing with the melted ice cream.

He got up on his feet, wrapping his arms around Aoi and pulling him in for one last kiss. “I love you,” Kazuki said when they parted. “I love you so much . . .”

“You’re going to have to make this again, you know,” Aoi said. “Both the ice cream an the fondue.”

“So I guess you liked my cooking, then?” Kazuki said.

“That was the most delicious meal I’ve had in years,” Aoi said. “Beginning to end. Especially the end.”

Kazuki pulled him tighter, burying his face in Aoi’s shoulder. He didn’t get those three little words. Again.

But what Aoi just said . . . was the same thing in not so many words.

* * *

As it turned out, Kazuki had enough leftover ice cream that it could be brought into the office and shared with the band. They all decided it was delicious – and that maybe it was a good thing that Kazuki had gotten domestic.

“We’ll let you off the hook about it if you keep bringing us this,” Byou said.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kazuki said. “You’ll be getting plenty of homemade ice cream from now on.”

“Why?” Rui started filling his second bowl. “Because Aoi really liked it?”

Oh, he did – just not in a way that Kazuki was going to share with everyone.

“Not just that,” he said. “I really liked it, too.”


End file.
